Wario Stadium
Wario Stadium is the second-longest track in Mario Kart 64 and is the first race course of the Star Cup. According to the manual, Wario himself designed and built this track. Wario Stadium has the same music as the three raceways: Luigi Raceway, Mario Raceway, and Royal Raceway. It is also the first race course of the Special Cup in Mario Kart DS. The track has its own introduction music in the single-player Grand Prix, the remix version of three Cups introduction music. The course contains numerous mud puddles, speed boosts, jumps, twists, and fireballs. This version is more reminiscent of Waluigi Stadium than its Nintendo 64 counterpart and shares the same music as Waluigi Pinball. It returns as the first course of the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, making it the first Wario-themed retro course. Course Layout The track contains several sharp turns and a series of hills and bumps. Wario Stadium is the only track in the series to include a jump which, if failed to clear, will set the player back a good quarter of the track; the jump on Mario Circuit 2 sets the player back only a fifth of the track. In later Mario Kart titles, failing to make these kinds of jumps will have Lakitu bring the player back to the start of the jump. Shortcuts A glitch enables the player to hop over a wall just after the starting line and end up close to the finish line. A different glitch then can be used to jump over the barrier to just before the finish line, enabling players to cross the finish line while still qualifying as a full lap. Instruction Manual Description "That rascal Wario was in charge of the design and construction of this course. A fan of motocross races, he brought in major amounts of sand to fill this huge stadium in an attempt to build a course more suitable to bikes than Karts. Each lap's distance is extremely long, making it difficult to stay concentrated on the race." ''Mario Kart DS'' Missions Mission 7-5 takes place on Wario Stadium. The mission involves the player having to collect twenty coins in fifty-five seconds. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Wario Stadium returns in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the first course of the Leaf Cup. This course is the first Wario course to appear as a Retro Course. While the layout is mostly the same, some changes have been made in the spinning fireballs section. Rather than driving through a mud path, racers now drive on a raised platform that acts as an anti-gravity section (similar to Mario Kart Stadium and GBA Mario Circuit). Soon after, racers encounter a new underwater section instead of continuing on the dirt path from the previous version, which then leads to a glider ramp, instead of a Dash Panel. This part of the track, compared to the original section, has been modified to just a simple U-turn. The other major changes include the addition of a statue of Wario and the time of day, which has been changed from night to the day. All the Dash Panels on the ramps are also smaller compared to their original appearance, but are more powerful and racers can perform tricks when driving over one. In addition, the crowd can be heard cheering if the player performs a trick in the end of the anti-gravity section. The starting banner can be interacted with from playable characters, due to the hang-glider ramp leaving the underwater segment, that replaces the final boosted ramp from the original. The course is one of three with this feature; the other two courses are Mario Circuit and 3DS Neo Bowser City. Staff ghost The staff ghost for this track is Wario on the Tri-Speeder, with a time of 2:14.213. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 200cc, the staff ghost is Waluigi with a time of 1:39.724. Official Descriptions *'US Website:' "Hit the dirt in Wario Stadium, where huge jumps and bone-rattling bumps make for an action-packed race." *'European Website:' "Wario's tricky track is just as tricky and dirty as the man himself. It's a bump-ridden speedway-style course packed with pitfalls like mud to slow you down and spinning wheels of fire to burn unwary drivers. How this passed the safety inspection we'll never know..." Sponsors ''Mario Kart DS'' *Koopa Sport (Trackside banners) *KoopaKart (Trackside banners) *Mario Kart (Trackside banners) *Peach Grand Prix (Trackside banners) *Super Mario (Trackside banners) *Super Mushroom (Trackside banners) *Super Star! (Trackside banners) *Waluigi Grand Prix (Trackside banners) *Wario GP (Trackside banners) ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Trivia *Interestingly, there is a glitch that the player is possible to perform when you start the track and after hopping off the bump hop again and you'll skip a chunk of the track. This shortcut is great for speedruns, but can be difficult to pull off. *The Mario Kart 8 rendition has a hanging sign for the finish line. Along with the new Mario Circuit, these two courses can have the racers bump into the sign. *As of Mario Kart 8, the N64 track is the only one yet to be remade. *In the Nintendo Power Player's Guide for Mario Kart 64, the best staff time listed is 22 seconds, the fastest staff time on any track in the series. *This is the only course in Mario Kart 64 that is set in a racing arena that does not have balloons fly into the sky when a race starts. *As of Mario Kart Tour, Wario Stadium is the only track from Mario Kart 64 that has not yet returned as a retro course in later installments. *This course's unique introduction music in its original appearance is likely a reference to the baseball organ, based on its sounds and due to the fact that the course is a stadium. *In the original version, one can perform a high jump by hopping at the right time when jumping over the Dash Panels. **In the first ramp section, there is a chance that the racer may fail by accidentally touching the spinning fireballs while performing the jump, causing him/her to fall before being able to jump high, thus slowing down. This is likely to happen more frequently with large karts and/or heavy characters. *With skillful use of lightweight characters combined with high-handling karts, the aforementioned ramps can be used carefully to avoid a Spiny Shell by boosting at precise timing when jumping over them. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses